<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brief Respite by themushroomqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714332">A Brief Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themushroomqueen/pseuds/themushroomqueen'>themushroomqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Massage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themushroomqueen/pseuds/themushroomqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie tries something new with Falk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Falk Firebeard/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brief Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoonsong/gifts">ArtemisMoonsong</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534659">Interlude: The (Love) Song of Lawrence Nailo</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoonsong/pseuds/ArtemisMoonsong">ArtemisMoonsong</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love ArtemisMoonsong's Laurie/Falk fic so much, I had to write a fanfic of it! (Sorry if the characterization is all wrong! I tried, haha)</p>
<p>A special thanks to Sadsnail, the best beta I could ask for! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Falk was late again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I leaned back against the cushions and set my lute aside. My fingertips were sore—an impressive feat as the callouses there usually offered some sort of protection. I must have been playing for quite a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shielding my eyes from the sun’s blinding rays, I noticed it hung much lower in the sky than when I first entered the rooftop garden, confirming my suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In normal circumstances, the garden served as a place of respite. Spending time surrounded by enchanting ornamental plants and flowers with the sounds of the sea below offered me the kind of resolute peace the palace itself couldn’t quite provide, what with the bustling of servants and guards. But today, the peace and solitude only reminded me of how lonely I was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The table in front of me held an array of dishes—chicken with roasted vegetables and a nice crusty bread complete with my favorite floral tea, which complimented the surrounding atmosphere. All were untouched, and long grown cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d been holding off for my lover’s arrival to eat, but the persistent rumbling in my stomach made me wish I hadn’t. It crossed my mind to go ahead and eat it now, as cold as it was, but it would only serve as a reminder of our failed date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along with the loneliness and hunger came a dull sense of disappointment. I’d been seeing him less and less each day, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that he failed to meet me on time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most days I managed to occupy myself with my hobbies and the occasional visit from a friend, but there was still plenty of time for my thoughts to wander, for me to yearn for amber eyes and freckled skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, I fantasized about the moment I would be wrapped in his embrace but knew it wasn’t likely to happen any time soon. He was clearly too busy, and I had just wasted all this time waiting on him. Collecting my lute, I made to stand when I heard the faint sound of footsteps on stone stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart thudded. Those footsteps could have just been a guard performing a routine check, or it could be— </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He’d left before I’d awoken that morning, so the sight of him in a golden velvet breast coat was a fresh one, one that strangled my breath in my throat at how beautifully it contrasted the color of his hair and beard. Like a flame in the garden, he stood out against the scenery, and I felt myself heating up as he drew closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Laurie,” Falk said immediately upon seeing me, his heavy brow knitted in regret. He reached down to capture my face in his hands, and pressed a tender kiss to my lips. Pulling away, he stared straight into my eyes. “I tried to make it earlier, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I silenced him with another kiss, winding my fingers through his dark red hair. Now that he was here, looking as handsome as he did, I didn’t care that I’d waited for so long. When we pulled apart again, I touched my forehead to his. “It’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed deeply, his warm breath tickling my skin. “You’re much too forgiving of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the jarl, I can make time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not always true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He sat down with a sigh beside me and moved to pour himself a cup of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cold,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falk slumped, and turned to face me again, looking even more regretful than before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Getting a good, close-up look at him, I could tell just how exhausted he was. The skin under his eyes was dark and sagged from lack of sleep. His shoulders were tense, as if he was holding the weight of the world upon them, and then some. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Guilt rose up within me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I knew how busy he’d been lately, yet I still had allowed myself to mope in his beautiful garden while he tried to run a city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing him like this, I wanted nothing more than to relieve him of everything negative he must have been feeling at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My gaze fell upon the intricately embroidered decorations on the shoulders of his breast coat, and an idea came to mind. It wasn’t anything I had ever done before, but I figured with a little common sense and some direction from Falk, I could do an alright enough job. As long as I was able to make him feel good for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving from my seat, I knelt down, ignoring his look of confusion as I raised my hands to his sword belt and began to undo it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Laurie?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled and focused on the task at hand. When the belt was undone, I set both it and the accompanying sword aside, further down on the wide, cushioned bench. As I moved onto the gold filigree buttons of his breast coat, he stopped me, grabbing my wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing, but… what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do so much for everyone. For me. I just want to do something for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a direct answer to his question, but it was enough for him to loosen his grip, allowing me to continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falk assisted me in shrugging off his breast coat, as well as his tunic and undertunic. After setting them all aside, I took in the sight before me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how many times I saw Falk naked, he never failed to take my breath away. The heavy rise and fall of his broad chest was mesmerizing, as were his eyes which were fixed directly onto me. Neither of us said a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood, trailing my fingers lightly over his skin as I climbed onto the bench and situated myself on my knees behind him. It was a little cramped, and Falk had to move to the edge of his seat to give me more space, but we managed to make it work. I gently peppered the back of his neck with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivered, but remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I slid my hands over his warm skin, pressed the flat of my thumbs hard into the taut muscles of his shoulders and began to make small, circular movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falk chuckled, his shoulders shaking beneath my hands. I froze and an uncomfortable heat rose to my cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” I said, disconcerted. “I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stilled and turned to face me. “No, it is not that. It’s—” his mouth twitched in amusement. “I assumed your intentions were something completely different.” His gaze softened. “Please. Continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falk turned back around, and I bit back a smile, shaking my head at how silly I must have looked just then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> he assumed my intentions were something different. I would have thought the same had I been in his position. I really had to stop jumping to conclusions. I should have known better than to think he would judge me, let alone laugh at me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, I pressed my thumbs into his shoulders, sliding slowly over the muscles. A pleased sigh escaped his lips, and he tilted his head forward, so I continued the motions gradually up and down his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back down,” he said after some time, and I did, kneading the muscles on either side of his spine with my fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lost myself in him. In the feel of his skin against my fingertips, in his groans that drifted through the air like music and buried itself deep in my memory. Eventually, I noticed that his posture had relaxed significantly. I couldn’t hold a candle to an actual professional, but it brought me great pride knowing I had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to improve his day, if only a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once I removed my hands from him, Falk shifted, and turned around to face me. His rough hand cupped my jaw, and he brought me forward in a kiss, his lips pressing firmly against my own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not deserve you,” he whispered, and I smiled, for I knew that even though that moment was supposed to be all about him, he’d still find some way to make it up to me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I just didn’t know it’d be so soon.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dipping his head, Falk pressed several gentle kisses to my neck. I moaned after the second kiss, but used whatever willpower I had to pull away. Ignoring Falk’s questioning glance, I allowed boldness to move me and gently shoved him to recline on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight I’d let him do as he wished. But for now, I had something else in mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>